Defying the Odds
by You-can't-bandage-the-damage
Summary: Cato Tefuel is the arrogant, eccentric heir to a large company. Poised to inherit a large department store, he constantly rejects the girls his matchmaking mother sends. When he meets Katniss Everdeen, a beautiful driven stunt-woman, she changes his life as he becomes fascinated by her strength, vulnerability, and determination. Based on the drama Secret Garden with my twists.
1. Prologue

**SUMMARY:**_**Cato Tefuel is the arrogant, eccentric heir to a large company. Poised to inherit a large department store, he constantly rejects the girls his matchmaking mother sends his way. When he meets Katniss Everdeen, a beautiful, driven stunt-woman, she turns his life upside down, as he becomes fascinated by her strength, determination, and vulnerability. They're both from a whole 'nother world, and they both have different plans on their future. But what does fate have to say about it? (AU, Modern day, OOC, based on the Korean drama, 'Secret Garden', but with my own major twists!)**_

**Heeeeeeyyaa guysss! :) Here's my new story! I hope you're interested, because I think this is going to be my best one yet! Okay… I have decided Breathless is going to be on hold, because it sucks too much. Don't worry, I'll still be updating 'A Heart Calls'!**

**This story is based on a Korean drama called, 'Secret Garden', but with my MAJOR twists. Hope you enjoy! :)**

**Third POV! I'm getting the hang of it!**

22 year old Cato Tefuel, parked his car on his reserved spot, outside of the tall concrete museum.

The blond lifts his shades up to his head, squinting when the bright sun shines down on him, and opens the car door. He stands up, smoothing his suit out to remove any unwanted wrinkles, before heading inside the building, attending another arranged date.

Moving his head side to side, he spots a certain blonde, sitting on one of the marbled benches. She's wearing a blue ruffled blouse, a black pencil skirt, and simple black heels. She has a black clutch with a gold chain strap on her right shoulder.

The blond strides towards her, stopping when he's few yards behind her. "Glimmer Lockhart." He calls.

She turns her head towards him, flipping her wavy golden blonde hair, and flashes him her one million dollar smile.

Glimmer gets up and happily joins him at his side, and they begin walking around the museum. As they continue walking in silence, Glimmer starts to get bored. She doesn't know what to say to start a conversation so she scans the room, and finds a banner that shows the new displays.

"So Cato…are you into the new abstract art collection here in the museum?" Glimmer says, looking at the side of Cato's head. "We must be the only couple doing marriage dates at an art museum." She points out.

"I do it so I don't waste time." He says simply, leaving a confused Glimmer.

"What do you mean?" she asks, brows furrowed.

Cato halts and turns to look at her. "The way you walk shows your personality type, the way you look at art shows your level of intelligence. Whether you belong in an art museum or a club,"" He pauses, and leans close to Glimmer's ear.

"Or whether your taste of perfume is alluring or _refined_," he says in a low tone, taking a step back, and continues. "They are all answered quickly."

When people first look at them, they might think that they're the perfect couple, and some may say otherwise, like Cato. He's been on numerous dates- arranged dates, to be exact, planned by his matchmaking mother.

Cato's been practically trained to be the perfect son and heir to the large department store his dad worked blood, sweat, and tears to build. His mother wants him to be with a woman that is at his level, by intelligence, looks, personality, job, and money.

They then continue wandering around, and finally settle down on a wooden bench, in the museum's garden.

"You're free to leave if you want. I'm not interested in arranged marriage with a reluctant partner. I'm not looking forward to a marriage without love. I'm too hot-headed to live as an obedient girl who only follows what her parents want her to do." Glimmer explains, _trying_ to sound liberated and free thinking, _hopefully_ impressing Cato by her words, that _aren't_ even hers. But Cato thinks otherwise.

"There must be people who think love is important, but because of some stupid love hormones, they're ignoring status, education, background, and their abilities. Having an arranged marriage pairs you with a partner that is at your level, makes everything easier to communicate and understand." Glimmer opens her mouth to reply, but Cato interrupts her. "If you're really the hot-headed type, that picks the idiot over the prince charming," He pauses for a second, and then continues. "I'll pass."

"Should I tell the family that I was the one that got dumped? I don't want to hear another lecture form my mother, so let's make it our story. Good?" Cato asks as he swipes any dust of his pants, before getting up from the bench, and walking out the exit doors.

Glimmer pouts at his words, expecting him to be impressed and respect about what she 'thinks'.

"Was I that obvious?" she mutters to herself, before leaving the muesuem herself.


	2. Chapter 1

**Heeeeerrroo my lovelies! How have you been doing? Good? WELL IT BETTER BE GOOD! Thanks for the wonderful feedback! I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**_UPDATE ON 1/12/13:_**

**_I have made a website for all of my stories! It'll tell you more info and stuff! Be sure to check it out!_**

**_Go to: youcantbandagethedamage . weebly . com (make sure to remove the spaces)_**

**I'll see you at the end!**

**Chapter 1:**

Glimmer Lockhart sits on one of the satin couches of many, in the Tefuel Department store's V.I.P lounge.

"Amongst the VIP lounges here, this is the best. Even the coffee cups are different!" Savannah Hayley, Glimmer's friend, squeals in delight as she lifts the ceramic hand-crafted tea cup to her face, admiring every painted detail. "This is that expensive." Savannah cheers, as she takes a sip.

"Gold-digger." Glimmer scoffs, crossing her arms, which makes Savannah almost choke out her drink.

"What?" she asks, shocked.

"Gold-digger." Glimmer simply repeats. Stunned, Savannah manages to spit, "If I'm a gold-digger, than what are you?"

"Me?" Glimmer muses, putting a hand on her chest. "I'm an heiress, future heiress."

Savannah shrinks down on her seat, and takes another small sip of her tea.

Their attention is then stolen, when a certain brunette appears…

21 year old Katniss Everdeen walks in the glass doors of the Tefuel Department store. Her worn out sneakers make low thuds with every step she takes.

Her eyes rest on an empty couch in the V.I.P lounge; which she doesn't know about. She then walks towards the lounge, past the red ropes that seperates the lounge from the rest of the department store, and plops down on the couch.

While everyone else is wearing designer clothing, the brunette wears a black ripped skinny jeans, a simple tight white v-neck with a black leather jacket over it. Her hair is braided in her signature side braid that stops an inch past her chest area.

What she doesn't know is that everyone around her is glaring at her with disgust, sending comments and pointing at her to others. The brunette has her green headphones on, blasting with music, not noticing a thing.

"Who is she?" one woman gasps in disgust.

"She's not one of us, just look at her!" another one points out.

"What a slum." Savannah spits. Glimmer stays silent, and purses her lips, before getting up from her seat.

"Where are you going Glimmer?" Savannah asks, snatching her arm.

Glimmer rips her arm away from her grasp, and puts her hands on her hips. She then answers boldly, "In a short time, I'm going to be the wife of the future heir. Am I supposed to watch this place turn into a charity case overnight? As the future lady of the house, should I teach her a lesson for every coming to a place like this?"

Savannah clears her throat roughly, before timidly replying. "Um, I heard that you and Cato aren't together anymore."

Glimmer rolls her eyes and scoffs at her. "According to his mother, I'm still his fiancé." She snears, before turning around. She strides towards the clueless brunette, with heels clicking on the marble floor.

With one final step, she stands right in front clueless brunette, who's looking in the other direction, fingers drumming on her lap.

Glimmer then rips the headphone off the brunette impatiently.

Katniss' eyes immediately shoot to Glimmer, and furrows her brows.

"Do you need anyth-"

"Who do you think you are?" Glimmer spits, leaving a confused Katniss.

Before Katniss can respond, Glimmer raises her hand for her to stop, and calls for a specific employee. A uniformed woman with golden blonde hair, that's put in a high sleek bun walks towards Glimmer, with a smile. And she happens to be Madge Undersee; Katniss' best friend and roomate.

She gives Katniss, her friend a cup of coffee, before greeting Glimmer. "How may I help you customer?" Madge asks with a huge smile.

Glimmer scoffs at her, which takes her back. "Since when did the admission standards for this lounge become so loose? Isn't this lounge only for VIP customers, who spend over 100,000 dollars annually?" Glimmer states, glaring at her. "Did you check her identification card?" Glimmer demands, pointing at Katniss.

Guilt washes over her as she listens attentively, her blood boil at every word that spills out of Glimmer's lips.

Madge swallows a lump on her throat before answering. "Of course, ma'am." She peeps. Almost instantly, Glimmer shouts, "You're a liar! You didn't check me."

"Well, I didn't because you're a regular, and everybody knows who you are."

Glimmer scoffs at Madge, and opens her mouth to shout back, but Katniss then gets up.

"You don't have to attack an innocent person. I was already on my way out." She manages to say it nicely. "Thanks for the coffee, Madge. See you later." Katniss syas Madge, who gives her a small smile in return.

Katniss then turns around and makes her way to the exit doors, but Glimmer's words stop her.

"We are the ones who spend money on the coffees, but _someone_ got it for free." She sneers, crossing her arms over her chest.

Katniss clenches her fists into small balls on her sides, and stays put.

"What's your name?" Glimmer turning to Madge, who gasps in shock and clutches her name tag.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I'm really sorry!" she says, desperate for her job. Glimmer rolls her eyes at her, and rips of her name tag off. Glimmer then bumps past a broken Madge and Katniss, who sends a glare her way.

Katniss turns back to look at Madge, who has a hand over one side of her chest, where her name-tag was once pinned.

Katniss lets a frown form on her face, and walks to the direction Glimmer went to tell her off, but a hand on her shoulder stops her.

"Where are you going? We're going to have all sorts of bad luck this year according to the fortune teller, so we have to be careful." she asks, worried.

"I have to get your name tag back." Katniss says as she rips away from her grasp. "And you know that she's not in charge. You still have you job." Madge sighs in relief at her words.

"But please don't cause bigger trouble! It will be alright if I just keep apologizing." Madge says in a low tone.

Katniss lets out an aggravated sigh, and asks, "Why do you always have to keep apologizing?" She then walks out the department store in defeat, leaving Madge behind.

She walks towards to her bike that leans against the marbled walls of the department store. Just as she grabs the bike handles, she spots Glimmer not far from her, looking out in the distance. Savannah is playing with a young woman's baby, who's giggling and reaching out his tiny arms to grab at her hair caramel colored hair.

Katniss shoots daggers at the side of Glimmer's head, thinking about confronting her again. And she does. The brunette strides towards the blonde, planning of the words she's going to yell at her, but then something stops her again.

A tall manly figure with a black ski mask, runs pasts them, snatching an unsuspecting Savannah's purse in the process.

"Oh my god! My PURSE! What do I do?! That's GUCCI! What do I do!?" she cries repeatively, stomping her feet on the concrete floor. Everyone around them gasps, feeling pitiful and tries to do everything to help her, though they all don't have the guts to actually chase after the thief. Except for a one brunette.

Katniss bites her lower lip, as she fights with herself, deciding whether or not to chase after the thief. She looks back at Savannah, and then to the man, who is still in sight. He hops into a van filled with others, and they drive off.

"I must really have bad luck." Katniss mutters to herself, looking at the direction the thieves went. And she finally makes her decision. Katniss turns to Savannah, and says, "Stay here for a while."

She runs to her bike, hopping on, and starts to pedal. The van is still in sight, so she starts to pedal faster. The mad chase goes on for about 5 minutes, with twists, turns, and jumps, but it finally ends when Katniss is ahead of them, and stops in front of the car. The car screeches as it turns to a stop, and all 4 men pile out of the car, with irritated looks of their faces.

_Sorry Madge. I've made more trouble, _Katniss thinks to herself and she hops off her bike.

They're in the town center, and everyone has circled around them, watching the scene. The men all walk towards Katniss, looking for a fight, which Katniss gladly accepts. 4 on 1? Not a challenge at all.

Katniss bends down, extending her feet and swipes her leg on one of the robber's legs, causing him to fall flat on his back. She throws her bike on him, which makes him struggle to get up, buying her time as she deals with the other 3.

Gasps and murmurs come from the crowd as Katniss fights off the rest, without a single bruise, bump, or scratch.

Katniss' fist flies towards another man's nose, knocking him off to the side. He stumbles, clutching onto his broken nose, with thick warm blood streaming down his face.

She senses someone sneaking up behind her, so she turns around just in time to grab onto one of the men's arm before he swings a punch at her. The brunette twists it, causing him to scream out in pain, and knees him in the groin, causing him to fall back like the others.

The first fallen man finally gets back up, but falls back down again when Katniss' leg flies across his face. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees one of the men slowly getting up, with Savannah's purse in his hand.

Katniss walks up to him, and casts a shadow over him. He looks up, eyes widening as he sees the brunette. Her smoky grey eyes are engulfed in flames, which terrifies the man. He slowly extends his arm out to her with the purse in his hands, in pure defeat.

She quickly snatches it out of his grasps, and brushes off the dirt and blood that's on her leather jacket.

The brunette then grabs her bike, and pedals away, ignoring all the shouting directed towards her.

_Let's all hope I'm not on the news._

Soon she gets back to the front of the department store, to see Savannah explaining her recent situation to 2 police men. Glimmer rolls her eyes at Savannah, with her back facing her. She then turns around to her. "Must you really find it?" she asks. Savannah's eyes widen. "YES! It was imported from Italy, and it's the only one in the world!" She screeches.

Katniss rolls her eyes at Savannah, and walks up to her. "This is it, right?" she asks lifting the bag in front of Savannah's face. Savannah's eyes widen, and snatches the purse from Katniss, and hug the purse tightly around her chest.

"Make sure nothings missing." Glimmer says to her, who quickly nods and digs in her bag.

Katniss then turns to face Glimmer. "Since I got your friend's bag back, let's just pretend nothing happened in the lobby before, and please clear up what I did to get the bag. Please give me the nametag." Katniss asks, wiping the beads of sweat on her forehead with her jacket sleeve.

"I don't have it." Glimmer says with a devious smile.

Katniss' face drops at her words. The main reason she went after for the purse was for her reward. And she wants it.

"What do you mean you don't have it?" Katniss asks, furious.

"I threw it away." Glimmer says carelessly, crossing her arms.

"You threw it away?!" Katniss shouts in frustration.

Glimmer bites her lip and looks up deceptively. "If you want to find it, search the garba-" She then gets interrupted when Katniss takes a large step to her.

Katniss grabs her by the collar of her jacket, and lifts her up. Savannah is then snapped out of her purse daze and tries to help Glimmer, but cowards away when Katniss shoots a glare at her.

"Where is the garbage you threw it away in?" Katniss asks in a dangerously low voice.

"The person who threw it away should get it." She continues. Glimmer stutters, "M-Move aside. I'm not that inflexible." Glimmer claws at Katniss' hand, trying to make her let go, but Katniss tightens it. "I'm not flexible either…"

"Now where is the garbage?" Katniss repeats. Glimmer yelps, and points to the trash can in the front of the department store.

Katniss then drags Glimmer and lets go of Glimmer when they're in front of the trash can.

"Find it." Katniss demands. Glimmer scoffs as she smoothens out her jacket with her hands.

"I'm not touching a trash can. It's not in there anyway."

"That's why I told you to find it to see if it's true or not." Katniss sneers. Glimmers puffs out air, and bits her lip, before digging in her bag. She takes out Madge's name tag and sticks it out in front of Katniss.

"That's enough right? Is this enough to leave me alone?!" Glimmer asks, irritated. Katniss looks down at the tag and then to her.

"Accept it so I can leave!" Glimmer shouts in irritation, stomping her feet.

"You're going to throw it away, right?" Katniss asks, snatching the name tag, and grabs Glimmer's bag. She drops the name tag inside and throws the bag back to Glimmer.

"Are you crazy? What do you think you're doing?" Glimmer exclaims, shocked.

"Because I think that is a garbage can." Katniss spits referring to the bag, before walking out the exit doors.

"Who does she think she is?" Glimmer exclaims. Savannah, who has been watching the whole time, slowly walks towards the angered blonde.

"I know right! How can there be such a cool woman! What do you think she does for a living?" She asks in awe.

"HEY!" Glimmer shouts in anger, before storming out of the Tefuel Department store.

**Sucky ending right? How was it? Good? Bad? TELL ME! Please REVIEW! It motivates me! **

**Until then, goodbye! :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Heey guys! Miss me? Not at all, I know. As some of you may or may have not noticed, I HAVE A NEW PEN-NAME! It's 'you-can't-bandage-the-damage'! You like? I'll probably be changing it often…I need to find a good one. Well, my pen-name is part of the song 'Fix a Heart', by Demi Lovato. SHE'S MY IDOL! :)**

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATE! I rather step on a million Lego bricks than go to school. I. HATE. SCHOOL. **

**So this chapter is another Katniss chapter. In the beginning is Cato though! And I introduced some new characters!**

**Sorry again, if this chapter sucks. It's short, I know. And I'm _very_ aware that my writing is very sucky, but I have gazillion ideas roaming my mind right now. **

**Okay, more of the author's note in the end! I'll let you enjoy this chappie while you can. Heh heh.**

23 year old Clove Henderson, Cato's childhood best friend and assistant to the Tefuel Department store, swings open the glass doors of Cato's office, and strides towards him.

The blond is sitting on a swivel chair, with arms crossed, and his feet is up on the large glass desk in front of him. His eyes are glued to the black flat screen television hanging on the corner of a wall.

Clove rolls her eyes at his care-free ways, and calls out to him. His attention to the TV is whisked away, as he averts his eyes to the small woman standing in right in front of him. She hugs her clip-board to her chest and glasses reflecting the sunlight outside from the large glass wall.

"What do you want, _girly_?" Cato teases, forming a smirk after. He knows the little nickname he gives her irritates Clove, bad. And with that, he earns a nasty glare from her.

"Well_, Princess." _She spits. "There has been a disturbance in one of the V.I.P lounge, which includes your fiancé, _Shimmer_ or whatever her name is."

Cato raises both of his eyebrows. "Glimmer, Glimmer Lockhart, you mean? She isn't my fiancée anymore." Cato scoffs.

Clove's mouth forms a smirk in amusement, and replies. "Well, according to the media and your _mommy_, you guys are still planning to get married, and run away to the sunset!" Clove jokes at the end, which earns an eye roll from Cato.

"Gosh, I hate my mom." Cato mutters to himself.

Clove glances at her clip-board, before looking back at the blond. "I have more news." She says. Cato looks up at her with boredom, and motions her to continue.

"There's an upcoming action movie, and they're going to be filming here today in the afternoon for 10,000 dollars for 12 hours." Clove reports. Cato mumbles a 'whatever', and his attention turns back to the TV.

...

"ACTION!" the director calls out in the horn, and everyone does their part.

Katniss Everdeen, wearing a black skintight tank top and hot pants with straps around her legs, hops on a black motorcycle, whipping her long side braid as she does. She quickly grabs her helmet, puts it on, and speeds straight through the glass window of an old rusty warehouse, break through which leaves the glass shatter into millions of uneven pieces.

She steps on the brake pads as she reaches to the middle of the warehouse, and gets off. The brunette lifts her helmet off her head, and scans the dirty grey concrete area, squinting her eyes.

As she does, several large men appear out of random places, and send nasty glares, that have been reserved for her.

Katniss whips her head left to right, to see how many she has to deal with. She then reaches her hand back to grab an arrow from her quiver, and nocks her arrow to her silver bow.

"So it's you again, huh?" one of the men spits, as he pulls a sharp throwing knife out of his pocket. A smirk forms on her lips, before she replies.

"Did you miss me too much?" she teases. They all scoff at her before they run towards her to attack her, all armed.

_'No problem',_ Katniss thinks, before she flies an arrow through one of the men's leg, which causes him to yelp and collapse on the concrete ground. She sends arrows left to right, front to back to every man, knocking them down one by one. A knife whizzes straight at her, but she swiftly dodges it at the last minute, and flies another arrow at the attacker.

The brunette lowers her bow down, and quickly grabs a metal pole on her right. She starts swinging it at the remaining men, spinning around which makes a _whoosh _sound as it swiftly cuts through the air.

"And…CUT! Perfect!" The director calls. By his words, everyone stops what they're doing and, relaxes. A woman comes up to Katniss, and throws a towel and an icy cold water bottle at her way, which she easily catches.

"Good job Katniss! You did really well!" one of the camera men compliments, as she walks away from the scene. Katniss sends him a smile, and stays back behind the cameras.

"Okay Amber, you can get in now." The director waves to Amber. Amber gets up from the fold-up chair, strides over to the scene.

On the way, Amber crosses her arms, sends a nasty look towards Katniss, and purposely bumps into her shoulder.

"Just because you have the same clothes, hair, and make-up as me, doesn't mean you're a star. You're just a _mere_ stunt woman. Or just _trash_." She sneers, forming a devious smirk after.

Katniss grinds her teeth together and clenches her fists into small balls, as she watches Amber skip away to the scene. She knows Amber hates her guts, but that doesn't really affect her, because Katniss despises her as well.

Katniss then unclenches her fists, as she sees out of the corner of her eye, 26 year old Gale Hawthorne, her long time best friend and the director of her action school, walking towards her.

"You were _epic _out there Catnip!" Gale compliments, flashing a large smile after. Katniss returns a small smile of her own, and mumbles a 'thanks'. Gale frowns at her lack of response. "You okay? I saw what Amber did there. Don't let her get to you. She's just jealous because you're a 100 times prettier than her." Gale says with a playful smile.

Familiar voices are then joined in the conversation. "Of course she's jealous of you Katniss!" 27 year old Finnick Knight shouts as he strides over to them, alongside with Peeta Mellark and Johanna Mason. They're also part of the action crew.

"Who wouldn't be?" Johanna smirks, as she pats her shoulder. Katniss forms a large smile at her playful friends, and mutters 'shut up', before downing her water bottle.

"Hey, we have to move to the filming location the movie has recently booked. We have to be there in an hour, to set up our equipment, before they start filming." Finnick informs.

Katniss furrows her eyebrows. "Where are we filming?" she asks.

"At the Tefuel Department Store. You know…the big one for those filthy rich people?" Peeta answers, eyebrows rose. Johanna rolls her eyes at the tall blond. "I'm pretty sure she knows." Johanna scoffs. Finnick sticks his tongue out at her, with his hands on his hips in response, a lot like a child.

Hours past, and the movie crew starts filming in the department store. Crowds of employees and customers circle around the area, with curiosity swimming in their eyes. They all pay attention to a certain brunette, that is at the edge of the glass railings of the fifth floor. She's holds one hand the gold bars tightly, deeply breathing in and out, with the other hand gripping tightly on her bow.

She looks down at the floor below her, which is the lobby. Bright lights fill the room from the many crystal chandeliers, and large glass walls, which the sun light seeps through. Large, round lanterns hang from the all the way up the ceiling, to the third floor, and each one of them is a different size.

"Get ready!" The director calls to Katniss from his bullhorn. She looks down at him, and gives him a curt nod, before swinging her quiver on her back.

"And…ACTION!"

Katniss grips the bars in a death grip, as she climbs over the railing. She's spreads her arms out wide, holding onto the bar, feet glued to the spot she's in, as she leans forward farther away from railing.

Katniss looks down; she's at least 50 feet down, or even more! She sees the large black mat right below her, and takes a deep breath before letting go of the bars that supported her from falling. She crosses her chest with her arms, and feet attached together as she cuts through the air, and plops on the mat.

"Cut! That was horrible! DO IT AGAIN!" The director shouts angrily at Katniss. _He sure woke up on the wrong side of the bed, _Katniss thinks to herself irritated.

The brunette slowly stands up on the mat, balancing herself on the puffy mats before stomping away from scene, and takes the escalators back up to the fifth floor.

She then re-does her fall, over and over and over again, getting yelled at each and every time. She starts to feel a dizzy each time she plummets on the thick, puffy mats. But she still manages to keep her annoyed and angered thoughts to herself, only peeping an apology to him.

She's doing her best to keep her irritation from showing, but the employee's and crew's stares of pity aren't helping her. Katniss hates being pitied on, it makes her feel weak. She can't afford to lose the job, she has her 13 year old sister, Primrose to fend for.

"AGAIN! Get it RIGHT!" The director shouts at her, running a hand over his smooth bald head, in frustration.

And little did they know, that a certain blond with icy blue eyes, is watching her too far away.

He observes her every move, and every emotion that sparks in her grey orbs. _There's a fire burning in her soul, _Cato thinks, as he crosses his arms. He then walks a few steps closer, holding onto the glass railings of the fourth floor.

**Woaaah, weird ending, I know. How was it? Good? Bad? TELL MEE!**

**I'm sensing soon that I'll be heading towards writer's block…so _PLEASE PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS, IDEAS, OR QUESTIONS!_**

**The next chapter will be up soon. I promise! :) Oh, and I'm not going to work on my website anymore. I don't need it. I'm too lazy now, since I'm busy with school work. You guys probably don't even go anyways.**

**Shout out to my subsitute-beta, _DedicatedWallflower_! Check out her stories! They're A.M.A.Z.I.N.G. 10 times, no, 100 times, no, A GAZILLION TIMES BEETTER THAN MINES! :)**

**Remember to RATE AND REVIEW! PLEASSEEEEE! I BEGGG YOU! If you want that chapter, GO GO GOOO REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hai there! Long time no see? Well…I'm here! BTW, please call me by my old penname, 'catonissxoforever'! Or whatever you want! I'm just more comfortable with my old one…since we all love catoniss!**

**Just to make things clear, Amber Cole is the actress Katniss is stunt-doubling for!**

**Oh, and the words that are italic are Katniss' thoughts. But except for the one below this AN! That was a line from the last chapter, of Cato's thoughts. Enjoy guys!**

_He observes her every move, and every emotion that sparks in her grey orbs. There's a fire burning in her soul…_

**Third Person POV (I like to be the all-knowing narrator):**

Katniss has _finally _satisfied the director with her stunt, and the whole crew has moved to a different location; the large rest place/garden of the Tefuel Department Store.

They stopped filming for a while, so she can go over the movements with Amber.

As Katniss unpack the weapon props, Amber sits on the unpacked boxes, eyes glued to the small pocket mirror as she applies lip gloss to her puckered lips.

"Are you done, Amber?" Katniss asks, as she walks over to her.

Amber averts her eyes to me, and gives the brunette an annoyed look before closing her mirror shut. "You are so annoying! Why do I have to practice this again! I'm getting pissed!" she whines.

Katniss lets out a sigh, "We need to practice some more. Especially in the more complicated scene where you can get hurt."She says as she grabs 2 movie-prop swords. She hands one to Amber.

Katniss and Amber go into a fighting posture in front of each other…well; Katniss is the one _actually _doing it correctly.

Katniss lets out a long and hard sigh in frustration. She places her sword on the floor, and moves her hand to touch Amber's shoulder.

"Amber, you need your back strai-" Katniss is then cut off when Amber shrieks in horror, jumping back from the shocked and confused brunette.

"EEWWW! YOU DIRT-BAG, DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME! I'M GOING TO HAVE THIS SHIRT BURNT AFTER THIS SESSION!" Amber shouts in disgust as she eyes her up and down. The brunette just gives Amber an irritated look before they go back to their session.

Although Amber says those words, she doesn't completely mean it. Amber actually… _envies _Katniss, for her stunning appearance, personality, and the fact that she's loved by so many. So, pretty much the only thing she can pick on Katniss is that she does not have much money.

And of course, Katniss does not know that.

Katniss lets out another long sigh, "Okay Amber, I won't touch you. But you still need your back straighter, and your left foot out in front of you."

Amber lets out an annoyed sigh of her own, before doing what Katniss had told her to do… effortlessly.

Minutes past of sword slashing, and Katniss always has to stop every 5 seconds to correct Amber's movements.

"Let's do that again, Amber. This time, with more force." Katniss instructs.

_Oh, I'll show you more force, alright, _Amber thinks, as she gets in position. As they clash their swords together, Amber suddenly swings her sword back and slices it in the air directing towards Katniss, but misses. That causes Amber to stumble forward and fall.

"Amber!" Katniss calls, as she reaches out to grab the idiotic girl, but the brunette is pulled down with Amber.

A loud crash fills the air, as the girls both fall on a glass table with glass cups in it. Katniss, placing herself in front of Amber, which makes her crash on the table which shatters into a million sharp pieces, while Amber is thrown off on the side.

"AMBER! Are you okay!?" one of the crew men shouts, as he runs to them along with everyone else around them. A couple of them try to help Amber up, but she refuses to get up from the concrete floor.

"OWWW! MY FINGER NAIL BROKE! HELP, IT HURTS! I'M BLEEDING! HELP!" Amber howls. Everyone crowds Amber, and Amber only, madly asking her questions in worry and pity.

"Let me help you up, Amber!" one woman says as she extends her hand out to her.

Amber quickly slaps the woman's hand away, and squeals, "Don't touch me! My finger hurts like crazy!"

_Idiot, _Katniss thinks to herself, as she slowly helps herself off the ground, but stops when a wave of pain flows on her left arm. She peeks at her arm, to see that there is a long, jagged line gushing with blood on her olive flesh. Ignoring it, she gets up and covers her arms with her black leather jacket.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!" The director shouts with a beet red face, as he cuts through the crowd. Amber then leaps into action.

"I'm bleeding, because of that scum over there! Look at this!" Amber wails as she sticks out her index finger to the director.

The director inspects her broken nail before tearing his eyes away, and bore them onto the innocent brunette.

"ARE YOU IN THE RIGHT OF MIND, KATNISS!" the director shouts at Katniss with a finger directed to her. "How can you make this mess to an actress' fingernail?!" Katniss looks down at Amber, who is yes-still on the ground. Amber shoots Katniss a devious look, but then lets out a squeal when she sees her 'horribly' injured finger.

Katniss quickly bows her head down, and mutters a sorry. The director scoffs at her.

"We have to film, so what are you going to do about that? Huh?!" the director fumes.

"I'm truly sorry, director!"

In the back if the large crowd, a certain blond's strong and stern voice is heard. "Why are you saying sorry for? You did nothing wrong."

And that silences everyone.

**Is that a cliffy? Well, sorry for cutting it short! There was more…but I decided to take a break! The next chapter will come soon! So, I'm pretty sure you all know who the blond is. XD**

**_Important News: I might write a new catoniss story, based on a Japanese anime! It's going to be called, 'Left in a Daze'. PM me if you want to know the summary!_**

**I'd like to thank each and every one of you who have reviewed this story! So here it goooooes:**

**MaidenAlice, Toastandsugarcubes05, I-piTy-Da-FoOl, xxPaige23xx, tama27, Whatever1993, SweetxDecadence, Bellanator116, thepinkmartini, funny-kitty, Guest, Yaay, hannahbananas72, Starleenabright, C.B Weasley, chips-n-gravy, let it live and die, jng1, Strawberryluv, itsjillian, hey B, Keep-On-Smiling11, Acidly Revangeus Harlequin, Kjane2000, classycarnage, Juliette**

**Shout-out to my awesome beta, Flying Mockingjay!**

**So thanks for reading this chapter! The next will have Cato/Katniss INTERACTION! YAY! I'm excited, are you?**

**Please rate and review! Thank you! **

**-you-can't-bandage-the-damage, A.K.A, catonissxoforever**


End file.
